Goodbye, Pumpkin King
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: On the week before the Pumpkin Princess' Coming of Pumpkin Queen Ceremony, Jack's life is on the line! An evil demon named Laura plans to kill Jack. To lure Jack to kill him, Laura captures Josephine. Will Jack save his first born? Or will he die? Find out. Rated "T" for violence and character death.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's my new Pumpkin Princesses trilogy story, ****Goodbye, Pumpkin King.**** It's a sad story.**

**Jack: Yes. I die, literally.**

**Sally: And it happens before Josephine, Janessa and Samantha's Coming of Pumpkin Queen Ceremony.**

**Me: An evil demon captures Josephine to kill Jack. So the Skellington family goes to find the demon to save Josephine. But I gave too much information. So here's the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

A year after Stan turned evil, it was Halloween again. Josephine was eighteen, Janessa was sixteen, Samantha was fourteen and Jessie was eight. And like Jean and Joe promised, they came to visit. It was an exciting year because Josephine, Janessa and Samantha's Coming of Pumpkin Queen Ceremony was on the way. Jack and Sally were excited for the princesses to be queen soon. After celebrating Halloween, Janet came to the princesses.  
"I'm so proud you three came this far as Pumpkin Heirs of Halloween," Janet said. "I wish my uncle was here to see the ceremony."  
"I agree," Josephine said. "But I'm sure he's proud of us already."  
"Me, too," Jack said. "It's exciting to see my daughters grow up."  
"Right after, Jessie will be next when he is fourteen," Sally said. Then everyone went home and bid Jean and Joe goodbye. Jean and Joe waved goodbye and went back to their new home. When everyone was asleep, a demon who looked like Lock came to Skellington manor and possessed Josephine, making her sleepwalk. Jack and Sally heard Josephine moaning like a ghost and followed her.  
"Josephine, what are you doing?" Jack asked.  
"Must...follow...Mistress...Laura..." Josephine moaned.  
"Laura? Oh no, this is bad," Jack said.  
"Who's Laura?" Sally asked.  
"I'll tell you later," Jack said. "We must stop Josephine." They followed Josephine to the Hinterlands. She almost went into a tomb but then Jack grabbed her shoulder. Then the demon came out of Josephine's body.  
"Josephine, what were you thinking?" Sally yelled.  
"I don't know! I don't remember anything!" Josephine yelled.  
"Then it must mean one thing, she made you sleepwalk," Jack said.  
"Who did?" Josephine asked.  
"We'll tell you later," Jack said. "It's getting late." So the family went home.

Back at the tomb, the demon, Laura, was frustrated.  
"Damn that stupid Pumpkin King!" Laura yelled. "He got Josephine before I could capture his first born! I need that oldest princess to kill Jack! Someday I will get that dumb skeleton."

* * *

**Me: Uh oh! A demon plans to kill Jack!**

**Jack: This is bad. If I die, I'll never see my kids at the Coming of Pumpkin Princess Ceremony.**

**Sally: Who IS Laura?**

**Me: And why does she plan to kill Jack? Don't forget to review, as long as it's good.**


	2. Chapter 1: Lock's Mother

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter one to ****Goodbye, Pumpkin King****. In this chapter, we learn who Laura is.**

**Jack: I guess you people are wondering who she is.**

**Sally: Well, what you all will see will really shock you. It's going to be really shocking.**

**Me: Right. I can't tell you however but you'll find out right now. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next day, Josephine was really tired from being awake from that demon known as Laura. Josephine invited Lane over to find out the truth.  
"Okay, Josephine, what you will hear will really shock you," Jack told his oldest daughter and her boyfriend. "Laura is...Lock's mother."  
"What? Dad told me my grandma was dead," Lane said.  
"She was dead but somehow she came back and I don't know how," Jack said. "Laura was a close friend to my mom. But ever since she went insane, she became an enemy to my family. When she had Lock, he also went insane, which is why he used to work with Oogie Boogie."  
"So Lock changed after you and mom announced you were having me," Josephine said.  
"Yes. Because Shock was having Amanda at the same time," Sally said. Lane was worried because he had a feeling that Laura might kill Jack. That can't happen because he's the only Pumpkin King alive. And Josephine, Janessa and Samantha's Coming of Pumpkin Queen Ceremony was in a week. Janessa and Samantha heard everything as they were on the stairway to the bedrooms. Samantha was as worried as Lane.  
"What if Laura really kills dad?" Samantha asked.  
"How is it possible? Dad is immortal," Janessa said. "He was born that way."  
"I agree, sis," Jessie said, coming downstairs. "All skeletons like dad, Josephine and you, Janessa, are one hundred percent immortal."  
"And even if Josephine is captured, we'll go after her," Janessa said. Then the teens and their brother heard a loud moan. It was Josephine and she passed out for some reason. She had a pulse and her breathing was normal. So the family took Josephine to Dr. Finkelstein.

"Josephine is having problems with her bones," Dr. Finkelstein said. "But I don't know about a diagnostic. It could break her bones."  
"It must be Laura," Jack said. "She must be threatening to kill Josephine."  
"But we can't surrender, Jack," Lane said. "If we do, Laura will not only kill Josephine, she'll also you."  
"I'm not going to surrender, Lane," Jack said. "I'm getting ready in case Laura starts to capture Josephine. Doctor, we'll have to leave Josephine here in case she gets worse. If Josephine wakes up, here's a list of things she likes."  
"Thank you, Jack," Dr. Finkelstein said. "I'll be able to take care of Josephine since I'm a doctor." So the family left Josephine alone.

At Laura's tomb, Laura was grinning evilly. It turns out she did make Josephine's bones have problems.  
"Now for my final touch, get Josephine over here," Laura said. "When she does, I'll hypnotize her so she'll help me keep Jack from coming here." So she sneaked into Dr. Finkelstein's lab to capture Josephine. Then she took the Pumpkin Princess to the tomb.

* * *

**Me: Whoa didn't expect that, didn't you? Who knew Lock still has a mother. And she's as evil as Lock was.**

**Jack: Like we said, it was going to be something shocking.**

**Sally: As shocking as the CatDog episode where CatDog finds their parents.**

**Me: Yes, definitely as shocking as that. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Curse

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the second chapter to ****Goodbye, Pumpkin King****. We had this nasty thunderstorm last night. And the power went out before midnight.**

**Jack: That's bad. I know you don't mind the dark.**

**Sally: But we also know you hate lightening. What did you do to pass the time?**

**Me: I listened to music and talked to my brother for a while. Then before the power was back, I wrote. I also thought of my idea for a "what if?" version of CatDog Meets the Nightmare Before Christmas. I'm still going to do it. Right now, let's do this story. Enjoy, people.**

* * *

Josephine woke up in a strange room with torture devices. Josephine tried to get away but her skeletal legs and arms were cuffed on some table.  
"Where the heck am I?" Josephine yelled, angrily.  
"You're in my tomb," a voice said. "My name is Laura, mother to Lock. I captured you so I can kill Jack. And you're the one he loves most because you are the first born Pumpkin Princess."  
"That is not true!" Josephine yelled. "He loves both me and my sisters and brother. That's why he chose all of us to Queens of the Pumpkin Patch. Now get me out of here! My coming of Pumpkin Queen Ceremony is in five days."  
"Sh!" Laura whispered and took out a hypnosis device. "Now, Josephine Jacqueline Skellington, repeat after me. I Josephine..."  
"I Josephine," Josephine said.  
"Shall kill the Pumpkin King," Laura said.  
"Shall kill the Pumpkin King," Josephine repeated.  
"And serve Mistress Laura until the Pumpkin King survived and came here," Laura said.  
"And serve Mistress Laura until the Pumpkin King survived and came here," Josephine repeated. Then Josephine was put under a mind control curse. With Laura controlling her.

Back in town, Janet called a town meeting at the town hall to talk about how to save Josephine. Then Jack's childhood friends, Myra the Corpse, Bling the Bat and Mike the Corpse, came in.  
"We heard about Josephine," Myra said. "And I have a feeling this monster might do something bad."  
"We told the current holiday leaders and they are on their way right now," Bling said. "Candy, Cupid's daughter, Patricia, St. Patrick's daughter, Steve, Sam's son, Benjamin, Bunny's son, Trina, Turkey's daughter, and Cleo, Sandy Claws' daughter."  
"Sally and I am going with you guys," Jack said.  
"I'm going, too, Jack," Janet said. The holiday leaders came at the door. Candy was a baby like Cupid, Patricia wore green like St. Patrick, Steve wore red, white and blue like Sam, Benjamin was pink with a "Happy Easter" sash like the bunny, Trina was a turkey wearing a pilgrim uniform and Cleo wore red and white. So the gang went to the Hinterlands to find Laura's tomb. Lock knew the way because he has been there to find an ingredient for snake and spider stew. But there's lots of traps and torture devises.  
"I'm sure Jack can dodge those traps," Cleo said. "He is spider-like due his skinny body."  
"Yeah. Nothing stops the king," Steve said.  
"I see the tomb up ahead," Candy said.  
"Careful, you guys," Lock said. "Not only are there traps but there is also a big labyrinth. Each time you go the wrong way, bad things happen."  
"Like a live fighting glove punching you in the face," Shock said.  
"And a buzz saw coming out of nowhere," Barrel said. "But we'll lead the way. We know the whole labyrinth by heart. We'll also need Zero."  
"Not a problem, Barrel," Janessa said. She took out Zero's new ghost call whistle. Then Zero came in a flash. So the gang went inside but the door to the tomb disappeared. Lock said the door does that because it's a trap. The real door should be in the Seven Holidays area. When the team went to the door this time, the door didn't disappear.

At a cell in the tomb, Josephine was upset while Laura was watching her.  
"I don't want to kill my dad," Josephine said with tears in her eye sockets. "I love him and I want him to see me declared Pumpkin Queen. It means a lot to him.  
"Not when I make you do it," Laura said. "When Jack gets here, I will activate the curse. And your father will die and I shall be new ruler of Halloween Town."

* * *

**Me: Uh oh! Looks like Jack is in danger. His own daughter will kill him if he survives.**

**Jack: Sounds bad. If this happens, Laura will be ruler.**

**Sally: And Josephine will be Laura's slave forever.**

**Me: We shall see what happens soon. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Snake and Spider Stew

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the third chapter to ****Goodbye, Pumpkin King****. In this chapter, Josephine sees the most horrible premonition.**

**Jack: We can't tell what the premonition is so we'll tell in the story.**

**Sally: Yes. And this premonition is not good at all.**

**Me: Right. It's going to be really bad. Anyway, this is the third chapter to ****Goodbye, Pumpkin King****. Enjoy!**

* * *

Josephine couldn't sleep that night after Laura put her under the spell. When she finally fell asleep, she saw the most terrible premonition in her dreams. She saw Laura hitting her multiple times until she was knocked unconscious. She then saw Jack crying because she could see tears in Jack's eye sockets. Then Jack turned into his Pumpkin King form and hit Laura until she turned red.  
"That's it! I had enough of this!" Laura screamed. "Goodbye, stupid Pumpkin Heirs!" Then Laura used a powerful beam aiming at Josephine, Janessa, Samantha, Jessie and Sally. Then Josephine heard Jack yell "NO!" and jumped to block the beam to save his family. Jack was dead! Then Josephine woke up from her premonition in fear. She never felt this way because she is the oldest Pumpkin Princess and a pumpkin heir can't fear anything.  
"Oh, how I hope that never comes true," Josephine said.  
"So Josephine had a premonition on me hurting Jack?" Laura said. "Well, maybe she'll help me with that. Now that I cast a spell on her. I'll make more traps to kill Jack. And if he ever survives my traps and gets here, Josephine will help me destroy Jack."

"Oh, man I'm starving," Jack said, clutching his rumbling stomach.  
"Me, too. I wish we brought something to eat," Sally said.  
"I never even brought snake and spider stew," Lock said. Then Shock spotted all the ingredients for snake and spider stew up ahead: snake heads, spider legs and heads, green water and worm's wart. But then a giant snake appeared out of nowhere! Thank goodness Jack still had energy in him even with his empty, rumbling stomach. So Jack became his Pumpkin King form and fought the snake until it dissolved. Then Shock got the stew ready.  
"Hm...just as I thought," Shock said. "There seems to be enough for all of us."  
"That's good. I'm really hungry," Janessa said.  
"Me, too. I haven't eaten since this morning," Samantha said. So everyone ate their dinner and soon they were full of energy. Lock said there should be more ingredients for snake and spider stew somewhere. It should be enough for the rest of the trip. But there could also be traps up ahead. So everyone went to sleep because it was getting late. Lane was the only one awake. He was worried about Josephine. What will become of her? And why does Laura want to kill her and her friends and family?

The next day, Josephine was really weak and hungry. She never had dinner and her Pumpkin Princess form was running out of fire energy. Laura came in with a fake polite smile on her face.  
"Hello, my little princess," Laura said, cheerfully. "How are we today?"  
"Terrible. And not the good kind!" Josephine yelled. "If I don't get something to eat right away, I'll scream!"  
"Calm down, Josephine," Laura said. "I'll get you something to eat. How about spider pancakes with spider venom juice?"  
"Fine. But when my father gets here, you will pay for capturing me!" Josephine yelled. Then Laura gave Josephine her meal and left the princess alone. Josephine was mad as she ate her meal. And one thing she always knew from Shock was that hypnosis spells are left until twenty-four hours so Laura is running out of time to kill her father. So Josephine will never do such a crime.

* * *

**Me: Wow. That premonition sounds terrible. I hope everything turns out right in the end. And I got the "spider pancakes" thing from the game, Banjo-Kazooie, from one of Gruntilda's gross secrets.**

**Jack: Yes. Like what she sleeps with at night.**

**Sally: And what she keeps as good luck.**

**Me: And where she went to witch school. They are weird secrets. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 4: One Night Left

**Me: Hey, guys. This is the fourth chapter to ****Goodbye, Pumpkin King****. In this chapter, we learn about something from Lane's past.**

**Jack: It's something amazing.**

**Sally: It involves how him and Josephine's love started.**

**Me: Right. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

That night, after Jack and the others had dinner, everyone was asleep. Lane was sleeping peacefully because he was having a dream of his past, when and Josephine made their own friendship grave, the Halloween symbol for being best friends forever until the day Halloween Town ends.

**Josephine and Lane were walking around the pumpkin patch with Zero with them. Josephine was six and Lane was four. This was two months before Jessie was born. Then they saw a gravestone that was blank.  
"I wonder why that is there," Josephine said.  
"Maybe we can use this a symbol of our friendship," Lane said. "I mean, you know your parents did that when they were six years old."  
"Yes. In fact, it's over there," Josephine said. "I also think we should do this." So they carved writing on the stone: Josephine Jacquelyn Skellington and Lane Lucifer Best Friends Forever. The two were proud of their work. They knew even their parents will love it. In fact, Jack loved it so much, he showed it to everyone. Sally was impressed of her first born's work. Josephine always said she and Lane will always be friends forever, even if his father used to be a mischievous kid.**

Lane woke up from a loud scream. Even Jack, Sally, Janet, Myra, Bling, Mike, Lock, Shock, Barrel and all the holiday leaders woke up.  
"What was that scream?" Steve asked.  
"It sounded like Josephine," Jessie said. "We must be close."  
"It's coming from that door," Bling said, pointing to a door up ahead. She opened the door but a hand grabbed her and choked her! So Jack became his Pumpkin King form to save his childhood friend. Bling was relieved.  
"What was that?" Benjamin asked.  
"It looked like a trap made for Jack," Cleo said. "I seems Laura really wants Jack killed. We have to watch our step."  
"Well, it's early in the morning and we should get to mom's burial chamber by tomorrow night," Lock said. So they gang continued the journey through the labyrinth.

Back in Josephine's prison cell, Josephine was shaking from her premonition. What if Jack really dies? Then Laura came.  
"Well, it seems your father will be here by tomorrow night," Laura said. "You know what that means? Time for the idiot Pumpkin King to die."  
"My father is not an idiot!" Josephine yelled.  
"Oh? Then why did your father think what he ever needed to fill his emptiness was Christmas when the emptiness was love?" Laura asked.  
"My dad didn't know!" Josephine yelled. "He has changed since that day! Now he and mom are married!"  
"Well, I have proof that your father is dumb," Laura said. "Your father fell for your screaming trick. He thought it was you and I was planning to make the hand behind the door choke Jack, but it instead choked his friend, Bling. But the next trick will get him this time." So Laura went to set up her trap for Jack. Josephine hugged her knees in fear. She never felt this way in her life.

Back with Jack and the gang, they heard another scream that sounded like Josephine. Jack opened the door that led to the scream but this time, a hand choked Jack!  
"Ack! Get...this off...of...me!" Jack choked.  
"I've got it, dad," Janessa said and turned into her Pumpkin Princess form. She used her pumpkin fire to destroy the hand. Jack was panting and his throat hurt but he was still okay. Then Sally was caught in another trap, two hands were ripping her arms apart. Luckily Samantha used her fire to destroy the hands. Sally had some thread left, enough to sew back her arms. Samantha did one arm and Sally did the other.  
"You okay, Sally?" Myra asked.  
"Yeah. Good thing it's normal for me to lose my body parts," Sally said.  
"It would've been serious if that thing ever ripped your chest and make your undead heart die," Mike said.  
"Hope that won't be our next trap we run into," Candy said. "Why don't we make snake and spider stew. Don't worry, you don't have to feed us holiday leaders. We already have something to eat."  
"Good. Usually all the Halloween things we eat are bad tasting for other holidays," Lock said. So Shock made snake and spider stew. But Lane was very hungry. He was worried about Josephine and what will become of her. He started to cry.  
"Lane, what's wrong?" Jack asked.  
"What's with the tiny tears?" Amanda asked, putting her hand on Lane's shoulder.  
"Don't tease me when you hear this," Lane said. "I love Josephine, not just as a friend. But as more than just a friend."  
"I'm not teasing, Lane," Amanda said. "I'm eighteen, so I'm not in the teasing phase anymore. In fact, I saw you and Josephine kissing on Spiral Hill after Jack, Sally and Jesse were captured when Josephine was fourteen. I'm your big sister and I'm very proud of you."  
"Thanks, Amanda," Lane said. They hugged each other.

Back in Josephine's prison cell, Josephine lay on her bed, crying. She wasn't hungry and her Pumpkin Princess form was still full of fire energy.  
"What can I do? What if dad gets killed for sure?" Josephine asked herself. "And maybe even Lane. I never got to tell him how I really feel about him."

* * *

**Me: Wow. I never knew Josephine and Lane loved each other that way. But I had a feeling this could happen because Josephine and Lane kissed on Spiral Hill after Jack, Sally and Jessie were captured. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Jack's Death

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter five to ****Goodbye, Pumpkin King****. This is the final chapter where Jack and the gang finally reached Laura's burial chamber but Jack is killed.**

**Jack: Yes. So this is a tragedy waiting to happen.**

**Sally: Right. And it will give you tears to those who are fans of Jack.**

**Me: I know this could give me tears, too. Anyway, here's the final chapter to the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next evening, Jack and the gang finally reached Laura's burial chamber. Lock said the burial is like a castle so it has a lot of rooms, including a dungeon so Josephine could be anywhere in the chamber.  
"I say we split up," Jessie said. "Mom, dad, you go with me and look on the top part of the castle."  
"Janessa, Bling, Patricia and I are looking in the fourth level," Samantha said.  
"Lock, Candy, Steve and I will look in the third level," Cleo said.  
"Mom, Benjamin, Myra and I will look at second level," Amanda said.  
"The rest of us will look at the first level and the basement," Lane said. "I have walkie-talkies for each of us. If you find Josephine, let all of us know." So everyone headed into the elevators heading into each part of the castle.

Jack, Sally and Jessie were at the top level. Lock warned the trio that the top level is full of monsters and tons of traps and to be careful. The trio understood and went to look for Josephine. Then Jack heard Josephine screaming for help coming from a door up ahead. Jack opened it but this time, hands grabbed Jack inside the door! So Sally and Jessie went into the door to go after Jack.

At the fourth level, Janessa, Bling, Patricia and Samantha got a call from Jack on their walkie-talkie.  
"What happened, dad?" Janessa asked.  
"We got caught in a door and now we trapped in the basement," Jack said. "We are looking down there with Lane, Mike and Trina. Tell everyone this and if we find Josephine, we'll let everyone know."  
"Copy. Janessa out," Janessa said. "Janessa to Lock. Janessa to Lock. Come in, Lock."

"Lock here," Lock said. "What's up?"  
"Dad fell into the basement with Lane, Mike and Trina," Janessa said. "They're looking down there right now. Tell everyone else and when dad finds Josephine, he'll tell all of you."  
"Got it. Lock out," Lock said. So Lock told everyone that Jack was in the basement and not to go down there until Jack gives the signal. The gang agreed and continued to look for Josephine. Then Lock spotted Josephine up ahead. But when he reached her, he fell into a hole! Candy, Steve and Cleo followed Lock into the hole. It led to the second level where Shock, Benjamin, Myra and Amanda were. Lock explained what happened back at the third level.  
"Hm...perhaps these traps will lead us to Josephine," Shock said.  
"Then we must go through each trap until we find Josephine," Steve said.  
"I see one over there," Myra said, pointing at a door. "We must tell everyone else to go through the traps to the basement."  
"Right. I'll do it," Candy said. "Candy to Lane. Come in, Lane."  
"Lane here. Have you got information on Josephine?" Lane asked.  
"Yes. If we go through traps with holes inside, it will lead us to Josephine," Candy said. "We'll meet you down where you are. Candy out." Lane contacted Jack but Jack said he found Josephine in a prison cell in the basement and to meet him, Sally and Jessie down there. Lane agreed and told the others.

With Josephine, she was resting in her prison cell when she heard Jack call her name.  
"Dad, you made it," Josephine said. "But you got to be careful. I had a bad vision last night. You attacked Laura until she turned red and she almost attacked but you sacrificed yourself."  
"Okay. If Laura ever hits you, I'll protect you with my pumpkin shield trick," Jack said.  
"Well, if it isn't the dumb Pumpkin King," Laura said. "The one who took over Christmas before you married you modest rag doll wife."  
"I'm not modest anymore!" Sally yelled. "I changed ever since we got married!"  
"You can't have Josephine! She's my slave now!" Laura said and opened the cell door. "Josephine attack!"  
"Yes, mistress," Josephine said. But she was faking it and attacked Laura instead. Laura was confused.  
"What are you doing, slave? ATTACK THE PUMPKIN KING!" Laura screamed.  
"You put me under a hypnosis spell," Josephine said. "Do you not know? Hypnosis spells last for twenty-four hours."  
"That's right. So you are out of luck!" Shock's voice said. She and the rest of the gang were finally reached the basement. So the team began to fight Laura but she was too powerful. Shock tried a vulnerable spell on Laura but that bounced back. Jack tried his fire bomb but it almost hit him. Then Laura hit Josephine until she was knocked unconscious, like in her vision.  
"Josephine!" Lane yelled.  
"She still has an undead pulse," Patricia said.  
"I'll stop Laura," Jack said. "You take care of Josephine. Pumpkin blast!" Jack hit Laura and this time it knocked her off her feet. But then Laura became really mad and turned red. She got so mad she created a powerful beam in her hands.  
"That's it! I had enough of this!" Laura yelled. "Goodbye, stupid Pumpkin Heirs!" Then Laura merged the beam from both her hands and aimed the beam at Josephine, Janessa, Samantha, Jessie and Sally. Then Jack started to cry and jumped and shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He spun himself and the beams bounced back at Laura, destroying her instantly. When the bright light from the beams disappeared, Jack was laying on the ground, unconscious. Patricia checked Jack's undead pulse.  
"No pulse," Patricia said, sadly.  
"We must take him to Dr. Finkelstein," Sally said.

Back in town, everyone took Jack to Dr. Finkelstein's lab with Josephine, who regained consciousness. The previous holiday leaders came to visit, including Sandy Claws. Jean and Joe came, too, to see if their son was okay. Finally, the doctor came with a sad look on his face.  
"Well, doctor, will he be okay?" Candy asked.  
"I'm sorry. But Jack's bones are completely damaged," Dr. Finkelstein said. "It appears he's dying. I guess it's time for all of you to say goodbye to him."  
"But that's...impossible," Cleo sobbed. "He's a skeleton, he can't die. He's one hundred percent immortal."  
"I'm sorry, Cleo. But our weakness is our bones," Joe said. "If they are damaged, we die. That's how Oogie Boogie killed us."  
"We better go in to say goodbye to Jack," Janet said. So they went into the room where Jack was. He laid there with a heart rate monitor connected to him. Josephine started to cry and leaned herself by Jack's side.  
"Daddy, I'm so sorry. This was all my fault," Josephine said. "If Laura hadn't captured me, this wouldn't have happened. Please forgive me."  
"Josephine..." a weak murmur from Jack said. "It's not...your fault. It's no...one's fault. Sandy, I'm still...sorry I took...over your...holiday and...caused chaos."  
"It's okay, Jack. I still forgive you," Sandy said. "I'm proud you changed and married the one you always loved. I'm going to miss you Jack, all of us former holiday leaders."  
"I'll miss...all of...you, too," Jack said, weakly. "Josephine, Janessa and Samantha, good luck...becoming Pumpkin...Queen. My...ghost...will...be...there." Then Jack's eye sockets closed.

The next day, Janet decided to postpone Josephine, Janessa and Samantha's Coming of Pumpkin Queen Ceremony to have Jack's funeral. Janet made Jack's coffin and everyone got a gravel for Jack's headstone when the coffin is buried in the ground. Everyone was mourning for Jack as Janet made a speech for Jack. When she was done, everyone buried Jack's grave and put the headstone in. It said  
"Here Lies Jack Joseph Skellington our 68th Pumpkin King, Died at age 38 by Lock's mother, Laura"  
Josephine was crying badly as Lane comforted her. Then something touched her shoulder blades. Josephine looked up to see Jack's ghost, smiling at her.  
"Josephine, my beautiful first born, please don't cry," Jack's ghost said. "I will always watch you. My parents and I will be there for your Coming of Pumpkin Queen Ceremony."  
"Oh, daddy. You always said Janessa, Samantha will be wonderful Pumpkin Queens," Josephine said. "I always believed in that."  
"We'll miss you so much, dad," Janessa sniffled.  
"When you all mourn for me, please believe I will always watch you," Jack said.  
"We will, Jack," Lane said.  
"And we'll take care of you Pumpkin Princesses," Mack said.  
"And happily marry them so we can become Pumpkin King, too," Stan said. Jack gave the future Pumpkin Queens a hug and the teens returned the hug. Then Jack disappeared into the heavens.

A week later was the Coming of Pumpkin Queen Ceremony and the wedding for the new queens. Janet was giving the crowns since she was the mayor now.  
"Josephine Jacqueline Skellington, Janessa Jaylyn Skellington and Samantha Sally Skellington, I declare all of you, new Pumpkin Queens of Halloween Town," Janet said. "I give you...the crown of the pumpkins to you three and your Pumpkin Kings, Lane, Mack and Stan."  
"May you all bring happiness to each other," Jean said.  
"And peace," Joe said.  
"And most importantly...a wonderful Halloween every year," Jack said. "Oh, I have never been so proud of you."  
"Jack, I'm so happy you will still be with me," Sally said, crying of tears of joy. She gave Jack a hug and he returned it. Then Jack disappeared with Jean and Joe.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the end. It was really sad but I'll make another story soon. It will be called ****Welcome Back, Pumpkin King****. I'll tell what happens in the story when I do the prologue.**


End file.
